sistersprobefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Shady Operation
thumbVorkommen: NullSec Erlaubte Schiffe: Subkapital Typ: Eskalation Deutscher Titel: Fragwürdige Operationen Shady Operation ist eine Eskalation. Sie wird im Komplex Sansha Fortress (Festung der Sansha) ausgelöst. Die einzelnen Eskalationsstufen sind immer jeweils einige Systeme voneinander entfernt. Man kann diese Eskalations-Reihe solo fliegen. Erste Eskalationsstufe thumb|Shady Operation - Stufe 1Beschreibung: As the bits and pieces from the disintegrated station charge into space, carrying the news of heightened entropy in the universe, your instruments receive an unusual message. It obviously is being transmitted from a Sansha ship and even though the person on the other end does not introduce himself as such, there is no doubt that this is the voice of one of those facistic Sansha pricks who have "True Power" printed on their undies. He demands talking in a closed channel and after you have establised one, he continues with some congratulations on your brave victory and then he gives you an offer; If you go to three different locations he provides, assassin the Sansha leaders operating there and gather all loot you find for him, he will pay you one billion ISK. He then gives you coordinates to a location in a "take it or leave it" manner, before saying farewell and adds that he will contact you after this first target is destroyed. '' Man landet an der Ruine einer Gallente Station, die in einem hellen gelben Nebel treibt. '''Gegner' *1 Faction Battleship (True Sansha's Beast Lord/Plague Lord) ''- nicht immer - Tracking Disruptor '' *1 Battleship - Gruel Minjoan (Centus Mutant Lord/Savage Lord) *4 Elite Cruiser (Centum Loyal Fiend/Hellhound/Mutilator/Torturer) *4 Battlecruiser (Centatis Behemoth/Daemon) *2-3 Cruiser (Centum Fiend/Hellhound) *1 Elite Frigate (Centii Loyal Savage/Slavehunter) *2-3 Destroyer (Centior Abomination/Devourer/Horror/Misshape) In der Beute des Faction Battleships findet man neben Hundemarke und Faction Munition mit etwas Glück ein oder zwei True Sansha Factionmodule. Meist löst der Abschuss des Faction Battleships oder von Gruel Minjoan die nächste Eskalationsstufe aus. Sollte die Eskalationsreihe jedoch hier vorzeitig enden, dann erscheint folgendes Popup: Having waited for this devious Sansha guy for a while, you are starting to think he is not going to show up at all. You kind of feel used... but on the other hand, you got to rob some more Sanshas. Zweite Eskalationsstufe thumb|Shady Operation 2Beschreibung: Finally your communication instruments come alive as this devious Sansha guy who hired you starts talking on the private channel. He commends you on a job well done and gives you directions to the next assassination target. '' Wieder gelangt man an hellen gelben Nebel. Hier jedoch gesellen sich einige grosse Felsen dazu. '''Gegner' *1 Faction Battleship - Targani Lopar (True Sansha's Plague Lord) *4 Battlehips (Centus Beast Lord/Plague Lord) ''- tw. Tracking Disruptor'' *4 Elite Cruiser (Centum Loyal Execrator/Slaughterer) ''- Tracking Disruptor'' *1 Battlecruiser (Centatis Behemoth) *4 Elite Frigates (Centii Loyal Minion/Ravener/Servant) ''- web/scramble'' *2 Frigates (Centii Manslayer/Plague) Meist löst der Abschuss von Targani Lopar die nächste Eskalationsstufe aus. In seiner Beute findet man neben Hundemarke und Faction Munition mit etwas Glück ein oder zwei True Sansha Factionmodule. Dritte Eskalationsstufe Beschreibung: This time your employer is right on time with the coordinates to the last location. He sounds somewhat stressed, but before you can reply he is gone. Man landet an einem Beschleunigungstor Gegner *6 Battlehips (Centus Dark Lord/Overlord) *6 Elite Frigates (Centii Loyal Plague/Savage) ''- Tracking Disruptor'' thumb|Shady Operation 3 - Hunter dem Beschleunigungstor Fliegt man anschliessend durch das Tor, landet man bei zwei Nebeln: eine kleine blaue und eine etwas grössere braune Wolke beherben einige Asteroiden und zwei Koloniestrukturen. Gegner *1 Faction Battleship - Raeton Kobryn (True Sansha's Overlord) *4 Battlehips (Centus Tyrant) *3 Battlecruiser (Centatis Behemoth/Daemon) *4 Cruiser (Centum Fiend/Torturer) *6 Elite Frigates (Centii Loyal Butcher/Manslayer/Ravener/Scavenger) ''- web/scramble'' Meist löst der Abschuss von Raeton Kobryn die nächste Eskalationsstufe aus. In seiner Beute findet man neben Hundemarke und Faction Munition mit etwas Glück ein oder zwei True Sansha Factionmodule. Vierte Eskalationsstufe thumb|Shady Operation 4-1Beschreibung: After blowing up his third rival, you have probably come closer than you ever will to hear how an uptight head honcho with the Sanshas sounds when he is ecstatically pleased. He gives you one last location, tells you to come meet him there and take with you everything you looted from the three raids. It is pay day. Diese vierte Eskalationsstufe ist über ein BEschleunigunstor zu befliegen. Im ersten Abschnitt erwarten den Piloten einige Battlecruiser und Elite Cruiser. Ein weiteres Beschleunigungstor ist ca. 30. km entfernt. Gegner *5 Elite Cruiser (Centum Loyal Beast/Hellhound/Juggernaut/Mutilator) ''- tw. Tracking Disruptor'' *4 Battlecruiser (Centatis Behemoth/Daemon) Sind diese Gegner erledigt, kann man durch das Tor in den nächsten - letzten - Abschnitt fliegen. Dort warten eine Menge kleiner Schiffe, sowie 3 Bttleschips und der Endgegner. thumb|Shady Operation 4 - Endraum Gegner *1 Faction Battleship - (True Centus Preacher) *3 Battlehips (Centus Lord/Slave Lord) *11 Elite Frigates (Centii Loyal Minion/Ravener/Scavenger) ''- web/scramble'' *22 Frigates (Centii Butcher/Enslaver/Manslayer/Plague) Mit dem Abschuss des True Centus Preachers endet die Escalation. Es erscheint eine Popup-Nachricht: You have always been a bit ambivalent to having a day job and the employers you knew have more often than not been bastards. This one was no exception, leaving without a trace and no sight of the "billion ISK reward". You curse yourself for being so gullible. Im Wrack des True Centus Preachers findet man einen 17th Overseer's Personal Effects und (hoffentlich) einige Centus A-Typ Faction Module. Blitz: In allen vier Eskalationsstufen reicht es oft aus, das Boss Battleship abzuschiessen. Kategorie:Sansha Kategorie:Eskalation Kategorie:NullSec